


Permission granted

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: Betty isn't such a good girl and jugheads not such a bad boy [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Love Bites, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Betty takes control, and reduces Jughead to a desperate, horny mess. He won't stay still or quiet. So she has to make him.





	Permission granted

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks so much for the comments; I really appreciate them. Warning, this part is really racy. So, read at your own risk.

Betty had been to the shop, and was now standing in front of Jughead in black and pink lacy lingerie. His jaw had hit the floor, leaving him practically drooling. Her parents were out of town, and she'd told them Veronica was coming to stay. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them.   
"Holy shit Betts."   
"You like?" She asked, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.   
"It's your turn to be submissive. You will do as I say. Safe word is milkshake."   
"Ok."   
"Good boy."   
Betty marched up to him. He was currently sitting on her bed in his boxer shorts, his hands folded over his lap. They weren't doing much to hide how excited he was.   
Betty climbed up, and straddled his waist. She cuffed his hands to her headboard, causing him to gasp.   
"Shhh." She whispered, placing a finger over his lips.   
He looked up at her with wide eyes.   
"Are you going to be a good boy, Mr Jones?"   
"Yes." He said breathlessly.  
"Look at me when I talk to you." She said, her tone a little more threatening than he was use to.   
He met her gaze, his blue eyes dark with lust.   
Betty ran her hands through her hair, raising her arms. Jughead leant forward, and started to kiss her neck. She moaned briefly before pulling back.  
"Naughty boy. No touching until I say so. Or I'll have to punish you." She whispered the last bit in his ear, bitting his earlobe as she pulled away.   
He let out an audible sigh, his eyes closing in pleasure.   
"You're a cruel woman, Betty."   
"I know. Now shush." She said, running her fingers along his jaw.   
"Betty..."  
"No talking." She said, as she started to grind up against him.   
He let out a series of strangled moans as he tried not to buck his hips up. He'd thrown his head back, exposing his neck to her. She was now leaving marks up and down his skin.   
"You're mine." She whispered in his ear, repeating words he'd said to her.   
"I am." He moaned, this time unable to prevent his hips from lifting.   
She grinned, and started to suck on his earlobe. She moved her tongue down to his Adam's apple, and traced her tongue around that for a while, making him groan, clenching his fists against their restraints. She continued to work her way down to his collarbone, this time properly biting him. Not so hard that he was in pain, but hard enough to leave bite marks. He moaned loudly, rolling his hips against her.   
"Shhh... The quieter you are... The faster I'll be." She said, running her tongue down to the waist band of his boxers.   
He was so hard that when she did, his arousal was up against her throat.   
He bit his lip trying to keep quiet. He was wriggling around a lot, so Betty had to hold his hips in place.   
She smirked at him, and then began to agonisingly slowly slide his boxers down, her tongue licking every newly revealed centimetre if his olive skin.   
"Betty, please..." He whined, his eyes desperate.   
She'd never seen him so horny and desperate before. It was a sight she enjoyed. But there was one she enjoyed more. She looked up at him. He was breathing heavily, and she was sure she could hear his heart beating. She tilted her head, as if to contemplate. Jughead whined again.   
"Bet-"   
He didn't even get to finish his sentence before she'd wrapped her mouth around his length.   
He cried out, and thrust his hips up into her mouth. She mumbled something intelligible, but continued to suck him.   
"Betty... I..."   
He threw his head back, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Betty let go of him, causing him to bolt up.   
"What did I do?" He asked, searching her face.   
"Nothing. You've been so good."  
"Then why did you stop?"   
"Because."   
She started moving up his body.   
"You deserve more."   
His eyes widened as she spoke. She pulled off her panties, and tossed them over her shoulder.   
"Now, jughead."   
He looked up at her, afraid of what she was going to do next.   
"You can't come till I say you can." She sunk onto his cock, eliciting a load moan from the dark haired boy.   
"Ahhhh..." She moaned, pressing the heels of her hands into his torso.   
"Fuck... Oh my g-" He was cut off when she started to ride him.  
"Fu... Oh god... Agh!"   
"Betty... I'm so close." He moaned, bucking his hips to meet her's with each roll.   
"Remember, you can't come till I say so."   
He let out a frustrated groan, his eyes squeezing shut.   
"But I... Oh god. Betty, please." He pleaded.   
Her pelvis pressed against his pubic bone as she rode him, her rhythm becoming uneven.   
Betty was so close herself, and she knew that if she came, he would follow right after.   
"Permission... Granted..."   
He didn't need to be told twice. He shot is load up into her, crying her name as he came undone. Her muscles tensed around him, and she released on to his shaft. He was still coming by the time she'd finished, and his eyes had long rolled into the back of his head.   
"Oh... Juggy..." She groaned, lying her head on his chest at such an angle that she could keep him inside her, even though he'd now gone soft.  
"You ok?"  
He was silent. She'd managed to render the talented writer speechless.   
"Jughead?"   
He focused his attention on her, a dazed expression on his face, and nodded his head, still not able to string any series of words, or even letters together. She grinned at the affect she'd had one him. It was at this point that Jughead could feel his release slipping out of her, sliding back down his shaft, and down his sides. He shuffled uncomfortably, trying to move, which was made difficult by the handcuffs that still tied him to the bed.   
"Any chance of setting me free, princess?" He asked, a grin on his face.   
"Oh, of course. Sorry." She said, dismounting him somewhat reluctantly.   
She released him, and lay the hand cuffs on her bed side table. He rubbed his wrists, pink lines lay where the cuffs had been. She bent her head, and kissed his wrists, soothing him as best she could.   
"You enjoy that?" She asked, curling up beside him.   
"It was so hot."   
She smirked, and kissed his cheek.   
"Let's add handcuffs to our little list then, shall we?"   
"Yes we shall. And I trust that it'll be booked into your calendar to drop everything, and come over here every time my parents aren't home?"   
"Guaranteed."


End file.
